


Crafts & Corpses

by philomath



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomath/pseuds/philomath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick go nowhere piece set up around 'the Message'. </p><p>Jayne having thoughts. Sex ones. Sad ones. It's all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crafts & Corpses

# Crafts & Corpses

 

Jayne had never seen a corpse be so much trouble. Then again, few times a corpse would get up and talk and shoot at people. He was glad Mal had the sense to put one in Tracey in the end, but he also felt a bit angry.

Once the dead guy wasn’t dead anymore, his chattering had made Jayne think back to an old crew he ran with for a time. Jordan had been a sarcastic good looking gunslinger, wasn’t a bad shot and was known for his handiwork beyond bullets.

‘You put too much emphasis on your one piece, Cobb. When you got ten bits to work with, exercise them some.’ Jordan had said once, rolling a bullet between his fingers on the way to a job once. ‘After this, maybe I’ll show all them whores you ever spread what it feels like proper.’

Like Tracey, Jordan’s plans went a little offside. They’d done the shooting and got paid, but couldn’t find a willing woman to speak of on the rock. They found a bar after a time, got drunk, and passed out in a field on the edge of town. 

Jayne had woken after Jordan, who was sitting with his back to Jayne, hunched over himself facing the sunrise.

‘What ya doin?’ Jayne pushed himself up off the ground and stood over Jordan. He focused his eyes down on the man’s lap. He had a plate of some sort.

‘Practicing my ten bits.’ Jordan grinned up. It wasn’t a plate, but a disc of coarse fabric he was working a needle and thread through.

‘And this gets the women flush, does it? Looks more like something you’d do over tea with them. Not in the bed.’ Jayne frowned.

‘It’s a craft that translates well.’ Jordan smirked.

‘Translates does it?’ Jayne frowned as Jordan set the disc back into his satchel. 

‘You wanna find out?’ Jordan’s face was suddenly level with Jayne’s groin. His eyes slightly glazed over. ‘Never did find us them womenfolk, and you grouch if you don’t get any.’

‘I don’t grouch.’ Jayne said stupidly, then realized the situation. It hadn’t occurred to him before that Jordan was sly like that. Didn’t bother him any which way. Jordan had never given him pause to be bothered. And now, Jayne was anything but bothered by the situation. ‘Course, I don’t turn down an offer neither if it’s got no bad side to it.’

‘No bad side.’ Jordan agreed. ‘I ain’t looking for forever Cobb. We don’t live that long and we don’t need no complicated, especially on the crew side of things.’

‘Well then it’s settled. Let’s find out about translating your crafts there Ten Bits.’ Jayne started for his pants, but Jordan’s hands were already there.

‘Let me. And don’t stop me unless you’re done.’ Jordan told him.

Jayne bit back an argument that he might not even be up to start with Jordan, but the combination of it being morning and not having company other than his own for longer than he cared to think of certainly made the task easier. He closed his eyes for the first bit, and decided that Jordan’s hands certainly were softer than a mercenary’s ought to be and close enough to girl’s hands for his liking. He was rock hard in moments.

‘Don’t fall asleep on your feet Cobb.’ Jordan whispered against his thigh. Jayne swore he could feel the grin against his skin. Jayne could feel Jordan all over him. The gentle touching was a mighty tease, and just as Jayne was about to object his favorite part of the event happened.

Jordan didn’t even hesitate. He took Jayne’s cock in his mouth in one shot. Some women had trouble with that, clearly this wasn’t a new trick for the man on his knees. His lips and teeth didn’t even set down until he was on the base of the shaft. Jayne gasped. The thrill of being inside someone, even their mouth, for the first time was what Jayne loved. He almost loved it as much as the end result.

As Jordan’s mouth worked his shaft, his tongue would flick around and catch the head. His fingers kneaded into the scrotum gently. Jayne groaned and thrust into Jordan, which in turn made Jordan groan around his cock. With that new sensation, Jayne had to wrap his hands into Jordan’s hair to keep his balance.

In hindsight Jayne had figured they must have been one hell of a sight, rutting away as the sun rose. Would have been romantic for women, but all it was for them was some sort of instinctive drive. Jordan clearly wanted this as much as Jayne, even if he couldn’t figure out why a man would want another in him. Their bodies knew how to move together so they both got something out of it.

Jordan had an eerie understanding of anatomy; one of his hands left Jayne’s body for a moment and then was pressed up against his ass. Jayne balked for a moment at the pressure, but Jordan’s finger slid in and sparks flew through his vision. 

Must have spat on it. Was Jayne’s rational and he closed his eyes tight once more. He didn’t feel as violated as he should have either. In fact it felt rather nice, if odd. It felt particularly nice when Jordan reached deeper into him and rubbed his prostate.

Jayne usually prided himself on having some form of stamina, but Jordan worked his body better than most whores did. As Jayne clenched his hair and gave his final few thrusts before crying out and coming, a stray wonder passed his mind: did Jordan know all this felt good because he’d had it done to himself? Or was there something else?

Jayne never did get around to asking. After the next job, when they did finally find women, Jordan was shot point blank by the barman. Jordan had paid for the man’s daughter, and exception had been taken by that. 

He’d opted to clear out Jordan’s bunk, since he knew there was bound to be some decent take from it. Jordan’s pillow alone was in better shape than his. When he stripped the bedding, a familiar fabric disc fell to the ground. It was only half finished, but Jayne could make out that it was a sort of portrait of him.

Now, sitting in his bunk on Serenity, he fished out the disc from behind one of his guns on the wall. He slid it up into the hat his mother had sent him. He flopped over on his side, wrapped around Vera and promised himself the next time Zoe and Mal got mailed a dead guy he’d put either a bullet or his dick in its mouth to make sure that it really was dead.

Not that he got flush from corpses mind you. Just to be sure.


End file.
